


Memorable Ambition

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Pining, first we deny. then we pine.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: During the Night of the Ball, Claude starts to realize something that he would rather not acknowledge.





	Memorable Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically the night of the ball script n i decided to practice my writing with it hehe

Since birth, Claude always thought that he had his world planned out.  
  
He knows what to do. He knows what to achieve. He knows who to trust, and who to betray. Alas, the former seems less in amount, but it is all the more reason for him to prepare himself for the inevitable. Though technically having a blood of a noble, Claude has never seen himself as such. Nobles were pompous, cruel, demeaning; everything he is not; everything his mother was not. The young man deems himself smarter.  
  
Therefore he has a plan. A plan to make a world a better place. And there is nothing, no one who can get in his way.  
  
That is, until she came along.  
  
Quiet. Stoic. Indifferent. Mysterious—  
  
Yes. She is a mystery that exists in his life.  
  
Ever since Byleth came to the monastery, Claude is in a constant state of shock as to why or how she came to be. For once, he cannot read someone—read her. For once, Claude is at lost about her past, her background. He soon resolved it as mission to find out about her, anything about her. And his interest piqued even more when she became the bearer of the Sword of the Creator.   
  
Claude’s interest was strictly professional—at first.  
  
Now, as he watches her dance with Sylvain, Claude will soon realize that his interest has fallen into dangerous territory.  
  
He can’t say himself that he’s a jealous man. Oh no. Why or what on earth would he be jealous for? Though he had had hardships in life, Claude was still thankful over the little things that had transpired as he grew up.  
  
But now?  
  
He can feel nails digging slightly into the skin of his palm.  
  
She seems happy. She’s smiling. He loves seeing her smile.  
  
But it irks him that Sylvain is smiling too; he seems _way_ happier than Claude would want him to be. They sway and they turn, gracing the dancefloor with elegant presence. Although Byleth is not as skilled in her dancing – Claude proudly holds on to that little trivia of hers – she seems to catch up fast as she keeps up with Sylvain’s movements.  
  
The more Claude looks at them, the harder he swallows a growl from his rumbling throat.  
  
She’s happy. It’s a wonderful night. He is sure that his professor has never had such fun in an event like this before.  
  
He is happy for her. Hell, he had danced with her in the first place after all.  
  
And yet…  
  
Images of her radiant smile shines in his gaze like a gruelling motion picture. Unable to take it anymore, Claude takes a deep breath and quietly walks out of the ballroom.  
  
\---  
  
It is a peaceful night.  
  
Back leaned against one of the pillars, he heaves a long sigh. Peace slowly eases his beating heart. Serenity hums lovingly into his ears. The air is quite chilly, but the young man would rather have this than the heat of the ball’s atmosphere. Palms clasp together, then bring to his lips as he puffs out warm breaths.   
  
It seems the image of her smile decides to haunt him still.  
  
A smile, bittersweet and heavy, graces his mouth.  
  
_Huh_, he ponders, never thought I’d be the type of feel iffy about this. Laughter nor groans fill in the silence. The beat of his heart has steadied, but it bumps once or twice in an irregular manner every time her face dances in his memory.  
  
He really needs to get his shit together—  
  
“Claude?”  
  
Never mind.  
  
Immediately green eyes snap to the right. Pupils dilate slightly at the figure standing beside him. Is this a trick? Is he hallucinating? Is he truly that desperate to see her that a haunting shadow decides to take pity and form her shape before him? Many thoughts crash into his brain, left and right and up and down until one actually causes him to flinch when he hears her soft voice again.  
  
“You’re…here.”  
  
Soft. Faint. Filled with disbelief that actually twinkles ever so slightly in those big lavender eyes.  
  
Ah. His heartbeat is racing again.  
  
“Oh, Hey Teach.” He chirps—did he actually chirp? Body pushed gently away from the pillar, Claude turns and faces her. “What brings you to the Goddess Tower?” A question first. An immediate answer next. “You know what, never mind.” Quick hands raise until they are levelled on his chest. “The answer is as clear as day. You couldn’t bear the ball anymore and simply had to escape.”  
  
His response is fast, too fast. It is too late for him to realize his mistakes, but Claude is then more than thankful when he sees a smile on her face.  
  
Will his heartbeat stop banging against his ribcage, he wonders?  
  
“I wouldn’t say that…” The reply is short, meek. The tiny smile twitches at left corner of his lips. Eyes stare at the tall man, then pull to her right to avoid such a cheeky gaze. A hand has moved and caressed her left arm.  
  
She is too cute. She is killing him.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with admitting you’re uncomfortable in a noisy crowd.” One step is taken forward, just the slightest. “Really, I get it. I’m the same way.” Seeing her hand mindlessly rubbing her arm, Claude soon feels a bit self-conscious. His hands swing slowly by his sides. Should he cross his arms? Should he slap the sides of his thighs? The latter seems more doable, and if he is lucky, he can conjure up a little tune to rid of this suddenly heavy silence.  
  
“Really?”  
  
It’s funny that her timid tone can ever startle him.  
  
Green eyes back on a pair of mesmerizing lavenders. Her lower lip juts—she’s pouting, is she pouting?—as she continues, “I don’t believe it.” Hands then grip her elbows. One foot tapping once, she tilts her head and raises an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
The stars above were witnesses to him holding his cool.  
  
A short laugh escapes him. “See right through me, do you?” A smile of his own kisses his charming face. “But I really do mean it. Parties aren’t for me.” He shrugs, hands now casually placed at the back of his head. “Music and fun are all well and good, but those dances the nobles do are…” A slight grimace washes over him, “something else.”  
  
Silence becomes her response; he is so comfortable with that part of her now.  
  
And yet, at the same time, he craves deeply for the soothing sound of her voice.  
  
“I was never really taught to do that sort of thing.” Sliding one step backwards, he turns and walks towards the balcony of the tower. He feels her gaze on him, ever waiting, ever patient, giving a sense of ease and comfort despite his roaring heartbeat. “My upbringing was…lacking in certain ways.” Arms now leaned against the balcony, Claude holds a deep sigh.  
  
Green eyes glance to his right as she stands next to him.  
  
“Even though you’re heir to the Alliance?”  
  
“Even so.” That sigh slips out. “I may have secured a fancy new title, but who I am on the inside…” A cringe crinkles the corner of his right eye. “Well, status alone can’t change that.” In truth, he hates talking about his lineage. He hates people knowing about his past and what he has gone through. It always deems him as an unfair person, considering that he wishes to know everything about the woman next to him, but Claude always finds it as a sign of vulnerability for anyone to dive deep into his background.  
  
But when it comes to her…  
  
The smile is gone, instead replaced with a sympathetic frown. One hand reaches out for him, though hovers, before awkwardly placed on his right shoulder. No words are heard, but her eyes are more than enough to evoke sympathy for the young leader.  
  
He is moved.  
  
“That’s a bit of an aside, though.” Her hand is then pulled away—too fast for his liking—as he tries to change the subject. “Say, Teach…have you heard the legends about this tower?” Hands holding the top rail of the balcony, Claude pushes his body upright. Gone was the pitiful gleam in his eyes, now replaced with a youthful gleam he executes so well.  
  
Surprise flickers in a pair of lavenders. Curiosity twinkles next.  
  
“They say if a man and a woman pray for the same thing here, on this night, the goddess will grant their wish without fail.” It is foolish. Claude knows it is foolish. It is a silly little urban myth people here like to talk about. He finds it silly, and he knows such a thing will never come true.  
  
But maybe, just maybe, as he stands before her under this beautiful night…  
  
“Why tonight?” she asks, unaware of the sea of emotions that wash over the tall man. Round eyes look up at the gleaming night sky. Curiosity pulls her lower lip. Delicate fingers gently tap together in quiet wonderment.  
  
If the goddess truly exists in this world, Claude would believe it as he is looking at one.  
  
“Who knows?” A shrug is bestowed. Soft chuckles slip past pale pink lips. “Maybe it has something to do with celebrating the anniversary of the monastery’s completion. Maybe the goddess comes down from above on this night and this night alone to celebrate with us.” Clap! Both palms resonate a sound. “Even goddesses like to party, right?” His smile charming as ever, he patiently observes the curious professor.   
  
Moments like these…he is glad to be able to cherish the view of a miracle beside him.  
  
Her hair fluffs ever so gently by the caress of the wind. His hands tickle, twitch, aching to reach out and tuck a few strands of those soft locks behind her ears. Would she blush? He had never seen her blush before. Witnessing one would bring absolute joy that could haunt him for a month, and he wouldn’t mind one bit. There is colour in her cheek, probably from the kiss of the cold air and not the warm presence like how she has given him. The pink of her lips seem tempting…hypnotizing…  
  
A gulp slides down a suddenly dry throat.  
  
“The truth is that it’s just a legend the students here like to tell. It’s not based on any real facts.” Quickly he quips. “But I suppose it would be a waste to pass up a chance of having our wish granted.” Both hands squeeze the rail of the balcony. Back straightens. Chest puffs out. “What do you say, Teach? Care to try?” An eyebrow perks mischievously. His smile curls into a grin.   
  
Her smile rivals the beauty of the moon itself.  
  
“What would we pray for?” Tone ever so calm, none could deny the excitement that chirps between the words. She turns before him, eagerly anticipating the moment far more than she ever expected.  
  
Happiness bubbles within him. “Hm… Let’s see…” He ponders for a moment, one finger tapping his chin. “How about we pray for our ambitions to come true? You don’t exactly seem like the selfish type, but even you must have an ambition or two.”  
  
It is her turn to wonder for a while. “More of a hope…”  
  
He wishes she could tell him her hope.  
  
“No one is ever completely satisfied. Everyone has something they long for. Otherwise, what’s the point of it all?” Hands slowly slide down to hold his elbows. “Of course, same goes for me. Without even realizing it, I found myself holding tight to some pretty big ambitions.” Green eyes seem mesmerized by the woman in front of him. Silence fills the atmosphere, just for a split second, but for once, Claude finds comfort in the whispers of the wind.  
  
“If you would…” His voice softens. “I would love for you to share in those ambitions with me, Teach.”  
  
Realization hits him later on after seeing the surprise blink of her eyes.  
  
Shock shakes his body as well, but Claude quickly recomposes himself and breaks his gaze from her. “But all that aside, let’s get started. Let’s pray to the goddess before she tuckers out for the evening.” His heart races. Fast. Too fast. Crossed arms tighten slightly as he wants nothing more now to embrace the woman in front of him.  
  
Deep breaths in. Deep breaths out. “Okay. Here goes…”  
  
_I love you_—“Oh, divine Goddess! Hear our prayers!” Arms swerve up in the air. Completely ignoring the howl of his heart, Claude gives his full attention to the night sky. “We beseech you and your radiance! Please, grant us that which we seek!” He twists and turns, showing off more extravagance than he should.   
  
Since birth, Claude always thought that he had his heart guarded around unbreakable walls.  
  
Silence sings its lullaby. One still has his heart begging to be voiced out. One has her eyes staring curiously, utterly unaware.  
  
“Huh,” is all he manages next. “I think that should do it.” He is becoming self-conscious of his surroundings again. He needs to look at her. He needs to keep it together. “The goddess’ll make our dreams come true now, yeah?” A smile can mask a thousand truths; Claude prides over the years of practice as he faces her.  
  
All pride and years of practices breaks into pieces as their eyes meet.  
  
“I wonder…” She blinks once, twice, then looks at the sky—much to his relief and disdain.  
  
She is too valuable in his life now.  
  
“At any rate—” She is too important in his life now. “—we’ve done all we can.” He cannot imagine a life where she doesn’t exist in any of his worlds. “Whether we actually believe our dreams will come true—” He physically feels sick at the thought that she could have chosen the other houses instead of Golden Deer when they first met. “—or not is up to us.”  
  
She is a dream come true. She is his ambition.  
  
_I love you_—“I suppose we should head back soon.” The statement was quick, breathless. His heart feels heavy. One hand grips the stone rail firmly. “I’m sure everyone is looking for you.” He doesn’t want to let her go. He doesn’t want to lose this moment with her. Not yet. Not ever.  
  
But for now, as Claude tries to recollect his senses that he never thought could shatter, he knows there will be a time where he will willingly accept these feelings. A moment where he will tell her of his true feelings once he is done sorting them out.   
  
Words are never favourable for her; she nods, though a smile still graces her pretty face. Giving one last look at the beautiful sky, Byleth turns her heel and proceeds to walk towards the entrance.  
  
“Hey Teach…”  
  
She stops, then turns to look at him.  
  
His smile is sincere. Warm. Loving. “Just promise to spare a dance for me. Okay, Teach?” He jogs towards her, then stands beside his new dream. “I swear, so long as it’s not one of those goofy noble dances, I am a treasure on the dance floor!” Joy beams from the young heir. Genuine laughter bubbles from his chest to see a quiet laugh from her.  
  
“Okay.” She merely replies, simple and sweet. Tilting her head towards the entrance, Byleth walks forward.  
  
As he stays in his position for a few heartbeats, Claude drops his gaze to her right hand.  
  
_I…_ His smile softens, ached with a heaviness that lingers inside. His own hand twitching for her warmth, Claude holds his breath and continues to walk beside her.  
  
_One day…_  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> im the near of my golden deer route playthrough and i....am not ready to be separated from claude and dive headfirst into Angst Hell with dimitri


End file.
